Por enquanto Adeus
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: “Sempre soube que jamais alcançaria seu coração. Mas mesmo assim eu tentei”. [Angst Romance Drama Oneshot Slash Severus Snape&Regulus Black Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows]


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me percence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros, editoras que publicam os livros pelo mundo e mais esse povo que, com a devida permissão, ganham com a venda de milhões de artigos sobre Harry Potter._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento. _

_Contém spoilers sobre o livro Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Como não estou a fim de estragar a surpresa de ninguém, já deixo avisado._

_Contém slash (relação homossexual masculina). Se não gosta, é contra sua religião, se sente ofendido de alguma maneira, peço encarecidamente que aperte "alt + f4" e diga "-Bye bye Mi-chan!!". Se mesmo assim quiser prosseguir, será por sua conta e risco, okay?? _

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

* * *

**Por enquanto Adeus**

**Por:** _Mimi Lupin/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"Sempre soube que jamais alcançaria seu coração. Mas mesmo assim eu tentei". (__Angst Romance Drama Slash Seveus Snape&Regulus Black Spoilers de HP and the Deathly Hallows)_

Sempre soube que jamais alcançaria seu coração. Que não importava o esforço que fizesse, _ela_ seria sempre única e insubstituível para você. Mas mesmo assim eu tentei. Afinal de contas, eu sou um Black. E um Black jamais desiste de seus desejos; eu, particularmente, sempre fui muito teimoso. Sabia de seus sentimentos por ela, do quanto sofria por ela não o notar, por apenas considerá-lo um amigo de tempos remotos –ou talvez nem isso. E por isso eu a detestava. Não apenas por ter nascido trouxa, embora tal fato fosse mais que suficiente, mas principalmente porque aqueles olhos verdes –olhos que você adorava mais que tudo –nunca o olharam como você merecia; como _eu_ o olhava.

Lembro da primeira vez que o encontrei, em meu primeiro momento em Hogwarts. Esperava minha vez para ir ao Chapéu Seletor. Estava nervoso, pois meus pais e familiares temiam que eu seguisse os passos de Sirius e arruinasse de vez o nome e a honra dos Black. Percorri o caminho até o Chapéu com as pernas bambas; sentia todos os olhares fixos em mim. Evitei olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, para os olhos de Sirius. Queria ser diferente dele, seguir meu próprio caminho. Contudo, se meu olhar cruzasse com o dele toda minha convicção seria abalada e não desejava isso. Foi então que eu te vi, sentado na mesa da Sonserina, ao lado de Lucius, que anos mais tarde se tornaria marido de minha prima Narcissa. O que mais me chamou atenção foi o seu olhar. Não possuía a curiosidade dos demais; seu olhar era um misto de desprezo e indiferença que eu nunca vira antes. Um olhar que me perseguiu mesmo depois de ser finalmente selecionado para a Sonserina e que, alguns dias depois, descobriria que se deviam ao fato de você ter uma inimizade declarada com Sirius e seus amigos; mais exatamente com James Potter.

É estranho recordar que, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança na época, eu não tive medo de você. Desde o começo eu o admirava e respeitava. Sua fama de expert nas Artes das Trevas era comentada pelos alunos em cochichos assustados. Todos eles o temiam. Mas eu não. Eu via mais fundo. Nas poucas conversas que tivemos em meus quatro primeiros anos em Hogwarts, notei a melancolia –que a todo custo você tentava dissimular –em seus olhos negros. Fui juntando aos poucos as peças desse complexo quebra-cabeça, que era sua vida para mim, e, em meu quinto ano, a última e fundamental peça se encaixou: a nascida-trouxa Lily Evans que, segundo boatos, era sua conhecida desde antes da escola. E foi então que notei que seu olhar mudava quando ela vinha lhe falar. Notei que ela era especial para você. E eu a odiei por isso.

A princípio pensei que apenas não a achava adequada para você; ela era uma Sangue-Ruim e, de acordo com meus pais, eles são os piores tipos de bruxos existentes, servindo apenas para desgraçar os Sangues Puros e gerar mestiços. Considerei perfeitamente aceitável meu sangue fervendo quando via seus olhares se cruzarem e a vontade que tinha de azará-la sempre que estávamos a uma distância pouco segura. Aos poucos, porém, outros tipos de pensamentos foram dominando minha mente. Pensamentos que condenei assim que eles se tornaram constantes e fortes demais para o meu gosto.

Foi numa noite chuvosa, às vésperas de meus N.O.Ms que tomei consciência de que desejava seus olhos negros fixos em mim. Que, contra todos os princípios que minha mãe, Walburga Black, incutiu em mim desde pequeno, você era alguém especial para mim. Não pude dormir aquela noite por conta do choque violento entre meus princípios e minhas emoções, gerado pela verdade que tentara ocultar de mim mesmo. Passei a madrugada tentado estudar, o que não pude fazer já que meus pensamentos estavam bem distantes dos livros e anotações. Eu o vi aquela noite e lembro-me de me esconder atrás de um livro para que não notasse o estranho rubor que assaltara minhas faces.

Até hoje acredito que você, de alguma forma, sabia de tudo que pensava. Por mais de uma vez notei seu olhar indagador quando eu tinha algum pensamento a seu respeito. E nunca descobri se não foi apenas por pena que você retribuiu meu confuso sentimento. Talvez você não quisesse que eu fosse seu espelho, refletindo um sentimento platônico e uma adoração quase doentia, por isso permitiu que me envolvesse com você, retribuindo o desajeitado beijo que lhe dei após o banquete de encerramento do ano letivo. Posso estar enganado e talvez você gostasse de mim o suficiente para ficar em segundo lugar em sua lista –não que me orgulhe em ter semelhante pensamento, mas por vezes temos de sacrificar até mesmo o orgulho para conseguir o que se deseja.

Desde aquele inocente beijo muita coisa nos aconteceu. A começar por meu alistamento no grupo dos Comensais da Morte. Recordo-me com clareza do seu olhar de censura quando lhe avisei que me alistaria. Somente assim meus pais poderiam ter algum orgulho de mim e mostraria de uma vez por todas que não sou como meu irmão. Eu desejava honrar a _mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_, estava disposto a tudo para atingir meu propósito. Você me repreendia, dizendo que não possuía fibra para executar todas as ordens do Lord.

––Você não nasceu para ser um servo do Lord, _Pequeno Rei_ –você me disse uma vez, há cerca de dois anos, na única vez que visitei sua casa.

Enchi-me de fúria ao escutar suas palavras. Questionei-o do motivo pelo qual você tinha tanta convicção de que não me tornaria um bom Comensal, minhas mãos tremendo dentro dos bolsos. Sua resposta me desarmou mais do que qualquer outro argumento que pudesse utilizar.

––Sua alma é muito pura, ingênua e crédula. Não resistiria ao choque de ter que torturar e matar qualquer um, não importando a idade ou se era apenas uma vítima –respondeu-me em tom de conversa, seu rosto sem mostrar qualquer traço de emoção –Torturas, chantagens, assassinatos frios, sentir prazer em ver a dor e o desespero em olhos alheios. Essa é a vida de um Comensal da Morte.

Vida que descobri da pior maneira possível. Contra todos seus alertas, seguindo apenas meu desejo de ser um filho melhor do que Sirius jamais fora, pedi a Bellarix Lestrange, minha prima, que me recomendasse ao Lord das Trevas e, em pouco tempo, fui admitido a seu séquito de Comensais e tatuado a fogo com a Marca Negra. Porém a dor excruciante da Marca em meu braço não fora nada em comparação as missões às quais fui incumbido.

"_Severus tinha razão, não devia ter me alistado"_ –foi o que pensei inúmeras vezes, principalmente quando acordava sobressaltado com os pesadelos repletos de sangue e cadáveres que se tornavam cada vez mais comuns em minha nova vida como servo do Lord.

Desde então comecei a me questionar se era necessário o uso de tamanha crueldade para limpar o Sangue Bruxo. Se aniquilar mestiços e nascidos-trouxas era realmente a solução. Eu ainda acreditava que nós de linhagem Pura tínhamos um nível superior aos demais, porém certos detalhes que não tinha me atentado antes começaram a me chamar atenção. Alguns dos seguidores do Lord eram mestiços. O próprio Lord, com sua implacável sede de sangue e poder, era mestiço, de acordo com toda pesquisa que eu fazia sobre ele, desde a mais tenra idade. _Você_ era mestiço e nem por isso deixava de ser um bruxo excepcional. Tais detalhes me confundiam e, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu duvidei de minhas crenças.

Você me mandou calar a boca quando lhe externei minhas dúvidas; disse-me para nunca mais tocar nesse assunto e esquecer minhas dúvidas, se eu ainda prezasse minha vida. Não retruquei, pois sabia o motivo de seu mau humor: aquele dia fazia exatamente um ano que Lily Evans e James Potter se casaram e, segundo notícias, ela esperava um filho para o segundo semestre do ano seguinte. Novamente uma raiva inflamável me invadiu e, agindo como um menino mimado que exige total atenção, joguei-me em seus braços, colando nossas bocas num beijo violento, nossos corpos perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no piso da decadente casa usada para nos encontrarmos.

Você não se esquivou, ou mesmo ralhou comigo, como jurava que fazia –e, devo admitir, com certa razão. Apenas retribuiu a violenta carícia à altura, como se necessitasse de meu corpo e todo torpe amor que poderia lhe oferecer para obliterar seus pensamentos sobre ela. E eu não me importei, pois tinha a estranha certeza de que quando estava contigo ela realmente sumia de sua mente. Era meu corpo que você tocava, eram meus lábios que procuravam os seus, minha língua que se enroscava na sua com devassidão, minhas mãos que puxavam com rudez seus cabelos, era minha voz rouca que gemia e gritava seu nome loucamente, enquanto nos afogávamos em êxtase.

Nada podia me satisfazer mais do que escutá-lo falar meu nome repetidas vezes, segundos antes de atingirmos o céu. E não havia qualquer traço de arrependimento em sua face ao fitar meus olhos cinzentos e deitar-se sobre mim, exausto. Tudo isso pertencia a mim, única e exclusivamente. Nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas poderia tomá-lo de mim.

Talvez você nunca venha a compreender porque eu resolvi abandonar meu cargo como Comensal, e por que estou tão decidido a provavelmente nunca mais retornar. Acredito que todos me julgarão um covarde, mas não ligo para o quão sujo meu nome possa ficar. _Não mais_. Tomei minha decisão e, depois de tanto tempo que levei para descobrir o mais bem guardado segredo do Lord, a levarei até o fim. Kreacher me aguarda lá embaixo, pronto para informar todas as coordenadas que precisarei. Não gostaria de deixar minha mãe sozinha, ainda mais agora que meu pai, Orion Black, também se foi. Só que não há mais escolha. Um Black deve seguir de cabeça erguida até o fim, não importa a dificuldade. Foi isso que me ensinaram e é o que farei.

Não sei quanto tempo levará até que você venha a sentir minha falta. Pode ser que nunca venha a senti-la. Quem sabe se, daqui há 15 ou 20 anos, você não se recordará de um garotinho mimado com o qual tivera um tortuoso relacionamento e não se pergunte: _"­_–_O que mesmo aconteceu com ele?"_, depois dê de ombros e volte a seus afazeres, sem dar qualquer espécie de importância a uma lembrança tão antiga? Mas, mesmo sabendo que jamais fui bom o suficiente para alcançar seu coração, espero ter chegado perto o suficiente para fazer parte de suas lembranças. Mesmo que você venha a se lembrar de mim uma vez apenas na vida.

Bem, até outra vida, Severus Prince Snape e, por enquanto, adeus.

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

**Fim **

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Fic curtinha, escrita em apenas dois dias, num surto criativo gerado por diversos fatores:_

_1– Ter finalmente terminado de ler a tradução de Deathly Hallows (onde quase tive um treco quando li a história do Regulus e as lembranças do Snape)_

_2– Ter começado a participar de um fórum onde sou o Regulus_

_3– Ter encontrado umas poucas fanarts com os dois, além de ter lido uma três fics sobre eles em inglês (fics bem simples, já que meu inglês é bem fraquinho¬¬)_

_4– Morrer de vontade de ler outra fic Severus&Regulus em português (afinal eles são demais!! x33)_

_Não sei se está bom, mas foi feito com muito carinho... Sei que sou uma escritora pra lá de medíocre no fandom de HP slash, mas estou em fase de aprimoramento e nada melhor do que utilizar shippers diferentes para variar, né??_

_Desculpem se os acontecimentos estão meio atropelados ou se há algum erro de cronologia, ok?? É que trabalhar com esse povo da Sonserina dá tanto trabalho..._

_Dedico essa fic a todos que acompanham minhas fics e amam slash, mas principalmente a Dana Norram, sem a qual eu jamais saberia a delícia que é Sev/Reg. __THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!_

_Essa fic também é um presente a mim mesma pelos meus 18 aninhos de vida. Parabéns para mim xDD_

_Beijos a todos e espero vê-los em breve_

_Bye bye_

_/Mi-chan/_


End file.
